Broken Hearts
by Jewel Insert Witty Name Here
Summary: Girl gets attacked by werewolf. Boy saves girl. Boy is vampire. Boy + Girl = Soulmates. Not the best of summaries, I'll grant you, but I lost the one for this. Originally a prequel for another fic I discontinued but might take another go at. Please R/R


****

Hello all, before I start a few things,

1) This is an old fanfic I've had for some years now. It's up on Twilight Tales and was posted on the Night World Writings List.

2) There is a sequel to this, however a horrible case of writer's block forced me to discontinue it. 

3) The parts for this are so short I decided to just post it all at once. All parts (7/7) are below.

Broken Hearted

~*~Jewel~*~

Knowsall5@hotmail.com

Rated PG

Prologue:

Alexis Kingston pulled her hair out of it's ponytail, allowing the crisp autumn air to blow through her long golden hair. She then resumed rubbing her temples. 

::: Damn snotty bitch ::: thought Alexis, ::: Who would think that just dropping your textbooks near her, would cause the bitch to start yelling at you. ::: 

Of course the argument with Stacy, the most popular girl in school, wasn't the only reason Alexis had a headache. She hadn't been able to find her contacts this morning and had refused to wear her glasses, which she thought made her look hideous. 

The truth was Alexis had killer looks. She had long golden blonde hair, and gem-like green eyes, ( if she wasn't wearing her contacts, which made her eyes look blue ) . She had a perfect body that even made Stacy envious. 

All of a sudden, someone dropped from a tree three feet away from Alexis. While she was stunned by the amazingly hot guy in front of her, he launched at her throat.

Part 1:

Alex had no time to scream because the guy was faster than humanly possible. While Alex was struggling with the guy, another person, male, dropped a couple of yard away from Alex and her attacker. The new guy was if possible, even hotter than the one strangling her. Even though she was about to die, Alex noticed that the even hotter guy was dress in a black t-shirt, tight black jeans, and black boots. He had reddish blonde hair, and even though the guy was too far away to see his eyes without her glasses, Alex could just tell they were a dark blue.

Distracted by the person in black, Alex stopped struggling for a second, and the next thing she knew, she was falling backwards, and her attacker landed on top of her.

In the blink of an eye, the guy in black pulled the attacker off Alex, drew a sliver knife from a boot, and in a flash, it was resting in Alex's attacker's chest. 

Alex pulled herself off the ground, and tried to catch her breath. The guy who had saved her, turned around and looked at her as if this was only now that he had noticed her.

" Huh, hi. M-my name is uh, Alex. " 

The guy looked at her as if she was insane, and walked past her. When he was a few feet away, Alex picked up her book bag, and for some reason, of which she did not know, muttered, " Vampire scum. "

*************************************************************

As the girl walked off, Devin whispered, " Vampire what? "

Part 2 -

" How does she know I'm a vampire? " Devin Redfern asked himself for about the millionth time. She didn't appear to be a night person, she was way too freaked by the werewolf. 

::: And I highly doubt that she was a slayer, or she could have easily handled a dumb wolf. However, it *was* amazing how she didn''t go into shock after witnessing what she had. Wait a second, why am I thinking about her? She's only human. And a weak one at that. Anyways, It's not like I'll ever see her again; though that might not be so bad. -------- What am I thinking? She's a *human*. ----- Yet a very beautiful one. -- Stop that! ::: 

However he had to admit she beautiful. She had beautiful long blonde hair, and equally pretty gem green eyes. :::And her body!::: She was about five eight, long legs, and curves in all the right places. He wondered if he would ever score with her. :::That is if we ever meet again.::: However, from the way she had behaved and had spoken that afternoon, he would probaby be able to score with her.

"Well at least I got rid of *one* more werewolf." he muttered. Ever since he was young he had resented werewolves. Maybe it was the fact that an entire pack of 'wolves had attacked his family. Both his partents were liama, his father a Redfern, but they weren't able to defend them selves againist fourteen werewolves. Devin was only five at that time, but when he turned nine he had started a gang and began hunting werewolves. Some times the "gang" helped hunt some wolves, but that was mainly when he wanted to take down an entire pack of wolves. Mainly packs containing eight or more werewolves, because he could easily take on three to six wolves at once. 

Upon entering his apartment Devin saw five people, either standing or sitting. 

There was Anita, a made vamp, stuck with a body of a fourteen year old, though twenty, a year older than Devin. Anita had short blonde hair, and brown eyes.

Jason was lamia, and Fred and Mark were both made, and the same age, eighteen. Both Fred and Jason had black hair, and while Fred had matching black eyes, Jason and Mark had dark blue eyes. Mark's hair was colored sliver. 

The other female was Jasmine, lamia like Devin, only she had stopped aging at seventeen. Jasmine was a strawberry blonde, had green eyes, and was basically the smartest of the gang.

All heads turned as Devin entered the apartment.

" What do you people want? " asked Devin a bit too bitterly.

" Nothing. " answered Jasmine.

" Then why are you all here? "

" Cause," said Jason " My father's new Night World club is opening, and we thought you might wanna go. "

" Yeah, I'll come. What's it called? "

" Dark Night. "

******************************************

Alex was siting on her bed thinking. The guy that had attacked her had been super fast and strong. Kind of inhuman. :::maybe one of them attacked my father.::: Alex's father had been killed when she was twelve. At the time her father died, her mother was out of the state, so she wass called to identify his body. Strangest thing, nearly no one else noticed, but a tiny bite mark on his leg. That made her suspious, and she wondered for quite a long time if he was killed by a vamp, and if vampires existed. Over time she forgot her theories. But since that afternoon her theories had come back. 

Suddenly her thoughts drifted to the mysterious guy who had saved her. :::yeah, mysterious and very cold guy. ------ but yet very, *very* good looking guy. ::: Alex then started thinking about his looks. Very tall, about six three, reddish-blonde hair, *amazing* blue eyes. :::And that bod!::: He was lean, yet *very* muscular. :::But not so muscular that he'd be respulsive.::: 

" Alex, phone! "

" Got it mom! What's up Dave? "

" Hi Alex. What are ya doing tonight? "

" Nothing, why? "

" There's a new club opening tonight, wanna go? "

" Okay." answered Alex. ::: Maybe I'll be able to forget about this afternoon. ::: " What's it called? "

" Dark Night. " 

PART 3-

After the others left, Jasmine stayed back to talk to Devin.

" What's bothering you? And don't say 'nothing' 'cause I know something is up. "

" Well, ---I was chasing this wolf this afternoon, " explained Devin 

" When he attacks this human. I would have left it to kill her, except it was distracted, so that was the easiest time to kill it. So I killed the wolf, and as I was leaving, she says something like, ' vampire scum '. She didn't seem to know about the Night World, because she was way too freaked by the wolf, and she didn't act like a daybreaker, because again she seemed way too freaked by everything. And I don't know why, but it's been bugging me, especially since I'm probably never going to see her again." 

" You're right, it's a big city, I'm sure you'll never see her again. "

********************************************************

" I'll get. " called Alex running down the stairs and opening the door.

" Hey Dave! "

" Hey yourself. Nice outfit. "

" Yeah, thanks. " replied Alex glancing down at her attire. She had on a black mini-dress, low V-neck and long sleeves. She had on knee high boots, with three and a half inch heels. Her long golden hair was down, with colorful butterfly clips, and she had been able to find contacts that showed the true gem-green color of her eyes.

" Well, we'd better get going. " said Alex, locking the door behind her.

****************************************************************

About half an hour later, Alex and Dave got out of Dave's car and started walking to the entrance of 'Dark Night' .

As they entered the club, Alex noticed how unearthly beautiful all of the people there were. While Alex was thinking of how unnatural all the people there seemed, she bumped into someone. 

She was about to say sorry, but as she looked up and gasped, as she saw the guy from the woods.

Three minutes earlier. ..................

As Devin and his friends entered 'Dark Night' they split up, expect for Jasmine who stayed with Devin. 

Mark and Jason had went off to find a witch willing to "donate" blood. Anita wanted to dance, and Fred had found a goth who had wondered into the club looking to "find comfort within the dark". 

So that left Devin and Jasmine. Devin was about to go off in hopes of finding some human slut, or perhaps a nightworld one. As he turned he bumped into someone. Looking down, he was the least to say extremly shocked to see the girl from that afertnoon.

Devin suddenly reached out and grabbed the girl's shoulder, while mentally telling Jasmine, 

::: You were wrong, the city obviously isn't that big. It's the girl from this afternoon. I'm going to get some answers from her. You take care of the guy she's with. :::

PART 4:

Devin suddenly reached out and grabbed the girl's shoulder, while mentally telling Jasmine, 

::: You were wrong, the city obviously isn't that big. It's the girl from this afternoon. I'm going to get some answers from her. You take care of the guy she's with. :::

=============================================

As Alex was staring at him, he suddenly reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Then dragged her off to what looked like an office. He pushed her onto a leather couch, locked the door; and turned around to ask her, "What do you know about the Night World?"

"The Night what!?!!" asked Alex looking confused.

"Don't play dumb." snapped Devin, "Are you a Daybreaker?" 

"Daybreaker? What the hell is that?" said Alex, getting off the couch. 

Devin opened his mouth to say something, buy Alex continued speaking. "What are you, psychotic! What makes you think you can drag me back here, and start asking me crazy questions? Are you insane?"

"So, you're not a daybreaker?" asked Devin in a voice that you use to humor a child.

"Does the term 'Hell No!" mean anything to you?" ,shouted Alex, "I told you I don't have a freaking idea what the hell a 'daybreaker' is! "

"You're telling the truth." said Devin after briefly entering her mind. He laughed at her next thought. 

::: How can someone be so incredibly hot, yet be so freaking insane :::

"Well now that we've established the fact that I'm NOT a daybreaker, can I go?" asked Alex

"No." 

"What!, Again I ask, are you familiar with the term "Fuck off?"? Why can't I leave? " 

"Because," said Devin, "You may not know what the Night World is, but you know I'm a vampire --"

"A what!???!?!!" shouted Alex, "Did you forget to take your meds? You're *completely* crazy. Vampires don't exist." 

"That's what you think. Anyhow, you know I'm a vampire, and now you know about the Night World; So now, you die. " Alex was about to run out the door, but in a mini- second he was standing in front of her. " Now, I know you're not a vampire hunter, or else you would have already have leaft the room. Maybe you're a daybreaker, but again, I know you're not. SO perhaps you're a goth who likes to dress in black and chant. But, it doesn't matter because you're still human, meaning you're vermin, and I get to kill you because Night World law says I can."

"You. Are. Completely. Fucking. INSANE. " said Alex, screaming the last word. " Now le---"

Before she could finish the last statement, Devin reached out and grabbed her arm. She didn't have time to scream as Devin's beautiful face transformed and her bit her.

The both their worlds disappeared and they were surrounded by sliver mist.

PART 5

:: What are you doing to me? :: asked Alex, yet amazingly the question was formed as a thought, not spoken statement.

:: I'm not doing anything to you. :: said, or rather ' thought ' Devin, a bit alarmed.

:: What do you mean nothing :: Alex raged, :: You just turned into a vampire and bit me. ::

Suddenly the mist was replaced by mental images from their past. A few images that was not so long ago was an image of Devin saving her that afternoon. Alex thinking he ( still not knowing his name ) was a handsome, yet somewhat crazy guy. A scene of Alex saying " vampire scum " and then one of Devin seeing her here tonight. 

Then the scenes were replaced by images of their childhood memories. 

Currently an image was being seen through Devin's eyes. In the image Alex saw Devin's parents being attacked by a pack of werewolves. Though both being lamia vampires, they couldn't stand againist fourteen brutal wolves. 

The scene shifted and an image of Alex's father being killed by a vampire. Though Alex had not been present at the killing of her father, she always had a mental image of him dying. 

:: It must of been terrible. Seeing your parents die like that. ::

:: Ever since I've resented wolves. :: Devin was about to say more, but remembered that --- Alex was vermin, :: It must have been horrible for you to see your father die. ::

:: Actually I wasn't present at his -- murder, but I was the one to id his body. :: 

Suddenly realising the weirdness of the situation, Alex asked, 

:: Devin, what do you think is going on? Why are we seeing all these images? ::

:: I'm not sure, but there's been rumours that something called the 'soul mate' principle is raising. I think this could be because we're soul mates. :: Under the calmness of his voice, Devin was seething. How could he, Devin Redfern, be soul mates with a human? 

But suddenly pictures were being thrown faster and faster at Alex and him.

A few minutes, or hours later the pictures stopped, and the spell broke. They returned to reality and only instead of biting Alex, Devin was kissing her. 

They pulled away from each other, and Alex suddenly remembered Dave. 

"Dave!" she gasped

"Who?"

"My boyfriend, ---- uh, -- the guy I came with." she replied lamely, suddenly feeling incredibly dumb talking to her soul mate about her 'boyfriend' .

"Jasmine's taking care of him" Devin said evenly, displaying no emotion at the mention of his soul mate's ' boyfriend ' .

"Taking care of him *how* ?!?" 

"I don't know."

" I've got to get to him! "

"You can't go out there, everyone outside this room is a night person who'll kill you the first chance they get." He might not have been completely trilled about have a human for a soulmate, but she was his soulmate none the less. "Stay here. I'll go get him."

PART 5B

"Jasmine!" exclaimed Devin as he got to the very back of the club, "I've been looking all over for you. Where's the human boy?"

She pointed to a crumpled body on the floor. "I had a little snack."

"Is he dead?"

" No, and don't get all worried, I wiped his memory. "

Devin bent and lightly slapped Dave. "Get up." As Dave got up Devin quickly said, "Go away, and if you ever cause anymore trouble I'll call the cops."

"Wha---" but devin had already pushed him out the back door.

"Where's the human girl?" asked Jasmine.

" She was just a goth. I wiped her memory and told her to never come back to the club. "

"Okay, with that out of the way, you wanna go dance?"

"Actually, I have a few calls to make. I'll see you later."

************************************************

In the office..............................

Alex was drinking some water as Devin returned. " s Dave okay?" she asked as soon as saw Devin.

"He's okay, Jasmine just had a little snack. I sent him home."

"Home!" cried Alex, "If he went home, how will I get home? We came in Ihis/I car!" 

"Don't worry, I'll take you home."

"And Inow/I I'm suppose to be relieved?"

PART 6.

"You lunatic!" screamed Alex, I demand you stop right now and let me off!"

"Bu--but then you won't be able to get home!" mimicked Devin. When he and Alex had left the club, Alex had been terrifed of riding Devin's motorcycle. But after some convincing, Alex had agreed, and now she was demanding he let her off. 

A few minutes later Devin stopped infront of her house. "Remind me to never trust you again" she muttered.

"You got home didn't you?"

"Yes, but noe I feel like puking my guts out."

"Well good night." he said.

" Wait! When will I see you again? " ((AN: cliche . ^_- )) 

"Whenever fate intervenes. Or tomorrow." repiled Devin, kissing Alex and then riding off.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As Devin was riding home, all he thought of was Alex. Then suddenly he was thinking that Alex was human, he was a vampire ( and a Redfern none the less ) . She was from the dayworld, him the Nightworld. Night law would not only kill him, but Alex too. Even after knowing Alex for only a few hours, Devin would kill himself before he let another nightworlder harm her. 

In an instant his mind was made up. It was better, and safer, if he never came near Alex again. It would break both their hearts, but save Alex's life. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next day Alex recieved a mysterious note that read, 

"Broken Hearts are better than Death."

She never really figured out what it meant until a year to three ago.

THE END.

/FONT/HTML


End file.
